The Minutes
by tophetangel
Summary: Jim's thoughts on the biggest day of his life. Counting down the minutes until his biggest dream comes true. PB&J/Jam Drabble, a short read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Ok, this is my first attempt at drabble. One of my favorite authors here is amazing with drabble and Ive always wanted to try... this little number popped into my head today and I started spilling it out. I will post the first two today but I have a lot of this done already... Let me know what you think! Im **_**very nervous**_** about this one!**

**Reviews make my day!**

* * *

He sat alone, twirling the band of gold between his fingers, the light pouring in from the window reflected off the smooth finish.

He chuckled as the image brought her smile to the front of his mind. Everything about her had always seemed to sparkle, but in his mind's eye, her smile shone brightest once he was _the_ _one_ in her life.

He wondered if it was his imagination. He shook his head and looked at the clock. Thirty-seven minutes thirty-five seconds until his wildest dream would be coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So do you like? Not like? Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

He tossed the band back into his pocket and stretched his long legs out, clicking his too-shine-y black shoes together.

She'd picked them out.

He smiled as he remembered strutting the length of the store a full six times before he'd convinced her they were _in fact_ comfortable.

"Good, because if I have to dance in front of everyone, you're going to be there every step." She'd laughed.

He remembered smiling at her and thinking "From this day forward…I will always be there every step." He was proud of himself that he had the frame of mind to jot that down when she was ordering their Orange Julius', he wondered if she would laugh or cry when he read them aloud in thirty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds as part of his vows.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Ok, I lied, here's another

* * *

He stood from his chair and walked to the mirror.

He adjusted his tie and pulled his tuxedo jacket, straightening the arms.

He laughed when he ran his fingers through his hair.

She had wanted him to wear it his usual way.

"Why be something you're not on the day of your life when people take the most pictures?" She'd asked as they walked arm in arm into their favorite restaurant.

Her simple logic made him nod in agreement, he always loved her perspective, her unique outlook.

Twenty-nine minutes and forty-three seconds. He adjusted his tie again and went to the window.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - This is all for today? What do we thinks peoples?

* * *

He saw her across the courtyard, smiling as her mother snapped another picture of her and her father.

She looked at the sun and said something to her mother.

"She wants to know what time it is." He said aloud to the empty room.

He smiled softly when her mother glanced at her watch.

"Twenty-seven minutes eight seconds." He said to her, despite the fact she couldn't hear him.

He watched as her mother gathered her train and helped her through the doors.

The sun broke from the clouds again and the stained glass cast its color across his dress shirt.

He looked at them and smiled.

Simple things always made him think of her.

The patterns the colored glass splayed across his shirt made him think of her, standing in their extra bedroom, painting feverishly, trying desperately to make the paint form the picture she had in her mind.

He heard the door click and he looked up. Twenty-four minutes twelve seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Im glad some of you are liking it so far! Can someone PM me and tell me how to allow anonymous reviews? :)**

* * *

He smiled widely as his mother stepped in the room.

"I know you said you wanted some alone time Jimmy. This won't take long."

He walked over and hugged her as she wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand.

"Mom."

"It's ok Jimmy, I'm just happy for you... my baby is getting married."

"I'm happy too mom."

"I know you are." She smiled. "I know you are."

"Twenty-two minutes thirty seconds." He smiled, glancing at the clock.

"I just wanted to give you this, before the ceremony."

She handed him a thin gold band.

"It's small enough, to fit with her other two rings."

He twirled the band onto his finger and wiped away a tear. "This was Grandma's."

"I know she's here with you today Jimmy. I want you to have it, to bless your marriage with Grandma's love, kindness, and most importantly... patience."

"Thank you mom."

His eyes turned back to the clock as she left the room. Twenty minutes fourteen seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

He ran his finger across the finish of his Grandmother's ring.

He smiled as remembered standing in her kitchen, tip-toe on a chair to reach the counter. He watched and listened carefully as she explained the secret to the perfect Christmas cookies.

He blinked away the tears, but smiled at the thought of standing in his own kitchen, passing secret cookie recipes on to a new generation.

He closed his eyes and his mind played home movies that were yet to be created.

Putting fresh paint on the interior of a home with a sold sign in the yard.

Holding her small hand as she made him a father.

Coaching little league games, rushing through town in a minivan to get to ballet on time.

His hands adjusted his tie mindlessly as he imagined standing in that same room, preparing to give away the bride.

He opened his eyes and they drifted to the clock.

Seventeen minutes forty-five seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank you to Katie for helping me allow anonymous reviews!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys make my day!**

* * *

He walked to the window and traced the patterns on the stained glass with his fingers.

He stopped and wiggled his left ring finger slightly.

After today it would never be empty again.

He pulled her ring from his pocket and looked at it carefully. He glanced at his Grandmother's ring, resting on his pinkie finger.

His Grandmother's ring was just as beautiful in his eyes, despite the knicks and dings that showed its age.

He wrinkled his brow as he pulled out his vows and glanced at them again. He ran to the door and asked his mother for a pen. She smiled when he thanked her and retreated back into the room.

He had decided his original vows didn't carry the sentiment he'd wanted them to.

He set to work writing the words that were dangling in his mind.

He glanced at the clock as he feverishly wrote.

Fifteen minutes to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - The vows. Loosley based on the speech our officiant made at my wedding. I anxiously await your reviews to see what you think!**

* * *

He smiled as he glanced over his new vows. He walked to the window and leaned his back against the warm glass as started to read them out loud.

"These aren't the vows I prepared for you to hear today. In fact I wrote these words about fifteen minutes before this ceremony began."

He stopped and chuckled, knowing she would as well.

"I will put two rings on your finger today as a symbol of my love for you. One is shiny and new, the other worn by time, but just as beautiful nonetheless."

"As we embark on our journey through life, your new, shiny ring will get scratched, nicked, dinged, and I will probably even accidentally knock it down the drain a few times as the years pass, but it will still be there on your hand as a reminder of my love for you - a reminder of this day, when I pledged my life and love to you, forever."

"Despite the imperfections, the ring will still be beautiful in our eyes. A constant reminder that while love, like the ring, isn't always perfect, it will always be there."

"I can't promise it will always be perfect, but I _will_ promise you my imperfect love for the rest of my life."

He stopped and choked the tears back, hoping he could do the same as he stood there in front of her in nine minutes and thirty-six seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

He glanced at the clock.

He swore the minute hand moved backwards a tick.

He was anxious. He smoothed his coat jacket and made sure his hair didn't look stupid.

He fuddled with the rings.

He re-read his vows.

He looked out the window and watched as the last minute guests hurried into the chapel.

He swore he spotted a man in a yellow dress shirt and thick rimmed glasses taking down license plate numbers in the parking lot.

He turned to the clock.

Seven minutes and thirteen seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Only a few more to go until they tie the knot. I do plan on doing a drabble for the bride once this story is finished.**

* * *

He was staring out the window when the door clicked. He looked up and smiled as his mother and father came into the room.

"Jim, the pastor will be down a minute to bring you to the chapel. We have to take our seats now." His father reached out and patted him on the back.

"We wanted to tell you how proud of you we are." His mother hugged him lightly.

"You grew up into a fine young man." His father nodded.

"I have you guys to thank for that." Jim smiled and choked back his tears.

"The next time we speak, you'll be a married man." His father smiled.

"I cant wait to introduce you to my _wife_." He smiled and gave his parents one last hug before they walked out to the chapel.

Five minutes fourty-seven seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Here are the last few chapters of the drabble. This weekend will be crazy for me (My sister and I are having a joint baby shower) so I wanted to get this out there for you guys.**

* * *

"We're ready to start son."

He looked up and smiled at the pastor as he walked to the door.

"Nervous?"

"No sir." He smiled. "I've waited a long time for this day."

"Your bride said the same thing."

He smiled as he left the room.

Three minutes and thirty seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

He peered through the small window, smiling as he found his mother drying her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Rings?"

"Check." He smiled at the pastor.

"Vows?"

"Check."

His heart jumped a little as the organ began to play, signaling their impending entrance.

"Ready to greet your bride son?"

"Oh yes." He smiled and followed the pastor through the door and to the altar.

Ninety seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

His palms began to moisten as he watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen come through the doors walking slowly and carefully toward the front of the chapel.

He caught a glimpse of her before the doors were closed.

The bridal party in place, the organ music softly faded.

His heart began to race as he heard the familiar notes.

Bum...Bum...ba..daa...

The ushers reopened the doors and there she was.

She had never looked so beautiful.

Her smile lit the chapel as she clutched her fathers arm, her flowers shaking slightly as she made her journey down the aisle.

Her father kissed her cheek. He turned and shook his hand and linked his arm with hers.

She squeezed his hand slightly as the congregation was seated.

The minutes had passed, and now forever had begun.

* * *

**A/N - Ive started my Pam wedding drabble. I will begin posting that monday, so keep your eyes open for that one. It will be called "The Passing Minutes." **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really makes my day, helps me want to update quickly, and helps me with my writing.**

**TA**


End file.
